Assault on Compound 47ZA
The assault on the PROBE 47ZA research facility began when convection protocol was initiated by the New Union and Vanguard forces operating within WES_3. They faced off against a multitude of autonomous Infinite Dominion forces garrisoned within. Previous Attempt The New Union's first attempt at taking over the compound followed their typical approach of rapid, aggressive strikes. Two hunter choppers and several APCs were deployed to attack the facility. However, the aircraft were shot down by an energy anti-air weapon after crossing a laser perimeter surrounding the compound. Ground forces were able to breach a gate and move in, but were pushed back by autonomous Ascension troopers, and retreated. Following this, unit 37383, WES_3's commander at the time, was tasked with planning another attempt. Initial assault plans produced were repeatedly scrapped upon receiving new reconnaissance information from Shadow teams, frequently delayed by the presence of autonomous anti-infantry defense drones. Over a period of 3 months, through the conjoined planning of 00707 and 37383, a final assault plan was devised. The Battle Several teams were staged for the assault to move on the compound in multiple directions. Fifteen Ascension troopers were left at WES_3 to keep it secure in case of any unforeseen problems with the operation. The operation commenced after an address given to the entirety of the New Union by 08292. The entirety of the WES_3 Vanguard detachment, lead by 2Lt. James Ancrath, supported by GRID armor units breached through a weakened wall in the south side of the compound. From here they fanned out into the rows of scarcely patrolled urban streets and moved north-west towards the center of the compound, establishing several defensive bottlenecks between the high-rise residential buildings. They proceeded to launch flares and utilize explosives in order to carry out their directive of creating a diversion, attracting the attention of the bulk of the Autonomous defensive forces. A signal was given for 58132 and 605 to carry out their operation. Unit 58132 moved in with Shadow EpU 605 on the north side of the compound. The infiltrated the compound and were able to deactivate the facility's drones, deactivate the anti-air weapon, lock down an underground complex from which the autonomous forces could have been reinforced, and opened all access points. A heavy mechanized force of four APCs and one Vanguard tank commanded by SWORD EpU 33474 moved in from the west, fighting off enemy Ascension troopers and synth units, and later firing on an enemy synth gunship. An infantry strike, comprised of UCM and Ascension troopers and spearheaded by 37383 and a dozen Storm units, pushed in from the north. Three dedicated support APCs moved in from the east to help keep enemy forces suppressed. Vanguard forces moved in from the south, and while they had the misfortune of bearing the brunt of the autonomous Ascension counterattack, they were quickly relieved when the various ground teams flanked the autonomous forces from behind, minimizing Vanguard casualties. After 10 minutes of fighting, the battle went inside, as the strike team started sweeping and clearing all the buildings within the facility. Within 46 minutes of the operation's commencement, Compound 47ZA was under New Union control. Casualties New Union *35 UCM units fielded. 7 KIA. 4 wounded. *40 Ascension troopers fielded. 3 KIA. 11 wounded. **12 Storm Elite units fielded. 0 KIA. 0 wounded. *42 Vanguard soldiers fielded. 9 KIA. 5 wounded. *7 APCs fielded. 0 destroyed. 3 damaged. *1 Vanguard Abrams tank fielded. 0 destroyed. 0 damaged. *3 Vanguard Humvees fielded. 1 destroyed. 0 damaged. Autonomous Infinite Dominion Forces *147 Ascension troopers fielded. 147 KIA. 0 wounded. **15 King Elite units fielded. 5 KIA. 0 wounded. **6 MBI2-Class King Elite units fielded. 1 KIA. 5 wounded. *1 NOMAD-class synth fielded. 1 KIA. 0 damaged. *8 VIGIL-class synths fielded. 8 KIA. 0 damaged. *1 APC fielded. 1 destroyed. 0 damaged. *1 Synth Gunship fielded. 1 destroyed. 0 damaged. Misc. * Estimated 37 non-combatant test subjects executed by Universal Union forces. Aftermath Civilian Execution Malnourished, mutilated, and mentally unstable test subjects were reported aimlessly traversing the compound for some time by SHADOW teams. An attempt was made by NU-Affiliate Agnost to release one of these subjects from the compound. It was soon discovered that they had been implanted with a device that killed them upon their departure from the compound. After the assault on the compound was concluded, the civilians were discovered piled in a once active cremation facility, assumed executed and their remains burned at some point before or during the assault. An Overwatch fail-safe directive was later discovered by GRID teams ordering the autonomous units to perform this action in case of a severe breach. MBI 2 Recovery Upon entering the main office of the facility, units 58132, 37383, and Agnost were confronted by the compounds former research director. The MBI2, stored inside said Director, was willingly surrendered to 37383, resulting in the Directors death, and returned eastward. Pending Investigation After 37383 departed, 00707 ordered the immediate investigation of the compounds facilities and data extraction. GRID and VICE units have begun to extract whatever data available in a conjoined effort to piece together the developments made at Compound47ZA. Parts of the facility remained blocked off and heavily secured, and much of the research data was found to be corrupted. Grid units were moved in to investigate further and see what could be pieced together and recovered. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:New Union Operations